


Burning Out in Bahrain

by ZDcookie_996



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Angst, Bahrain 2019, Crying, Established Relationship, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-11 04:22:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,839
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18422727
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZDcookie_996/pseuds/ZDcookie_996
Summary: Charles is struggling with the outcome of the race so it's left to Simi and Pierre to comfort him.





	Burning Out in Bahrain

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys, here's another little story I've been working on! Hope you all enjoy! I literally have no idea if all the teams share different hotels so for this story Seb and Kimi share a room with Charles and Pierre sharing one along the corridor. I'll be happy to take any prompts and I'm getting round to working on the requests I do have. I just want them to be perfect which is why nothing has been posted to far. Thank you all for your support over the past year, it's been very much appreciated.

Sebastian couldn't wait to get back to the hotel and relax. He was currently sitting in the debrief meeting going over the analysis of the race since most of the team were catching their flights back home the next day due to the race being held at night. All he could think about was how badly his race went and how unfortunate Charles had been in his race. His teammate was currently sitting across from him and he looked exhausted. Sebastian knew in the back of his mind that all they needed was time to rest and they would soon be raring to go for China. Now wasn't the time for that, it was time to reflect on a race that had been taken out of their hands. Once the meeting had finished, Charles quickly made his way to leave so that he could avoid everyone but Seb gently grabbed a hold of his arm before he could make a run for it. 

"Hey, you alright? You look exhausted." He commented.

Charles sighed and tried to smile although Seb knew it was fake.

"I'll be fine. I'm just disappointed about the race. China will be better." The youngster replied.

"Are you sure you're alright?" Seb persisted, quietly.

"I'm fine, Seb." Charles announced pointedly whilst glaring at his teammate. 

The German raised an eyebrow but Charles refused to stick around and shook Seb's arm away before leaving. Seb sighed deeply then retrieved his phone from the pocket of his jeans as it buzzed. He smiled when he looked at it to see that his boyfriend, Kimi, was asking if he was still around in the paddock and that he would meet him so they could go to the hotel together. He quickly said his goodbyes to the rest of the team before making his way to the entrance of the paddock to meet Kimi. Upon arrival, the Finn smiled gently when he noticed his German and pulled him into a hug. Seb rested his head against Kimi's shoulder and took in a slow breath, just basking in the presence of his boyfriend.

"You ok?" Kimi asked.

"With you here, I will be." Seb replied, soothingly.

Kimi snorted and rolled his eyes.

"Such a soppy idiot."

The pair laughed lightly as they made their way towards Kimi's hire car to drive back to the hotel. When they were on their way, Seb unleashed his anxieties about Charles to Kimi.

"I'm really worried about him, Kimi. It's like he's trying to hide his real feelings. He could have won today. I know how much it would have meant to him."

Kimi gazed over.

"He's strong. That's why he's driving for Ferrari. He'll come back strong, you both will." He said as he placed his hand on Seb's knee. 

Seb smiled softly and placed his hand over the Finn's to gently stroke his thumb across it. Once they arrived at the hotel, Seb grabbed Kimi's hand as they made their way towards his hotel room. When the lift brought them to their floor, they were surprised to hear the soft sounds of someone sniffling. It wasn't until they turned the corner that they were met with the sight of Charles sitting on the floor, leaning against the wall with tears running down his face. He turned abruptly and furiously tried to wipe the tears away from his face. Seb ran over with Kimi following right at the back of him. The German kneeled down in front of his young teammate whilst Kimi leaned against the wall on the young man's left hand side. 

"Charles, what's wrong?" Seb asked, fully concerned.

The Monegasque sniffed.

"I've lost my room key and Pierre has the other one but he's not replying to me." He replied shakily. 

Seb and Kimi glanced at each other before Seb turned his attention back to Charles.

"This isn't why you're upset, Charles. You have had such a great weekend and it didn't go your way. You deserved to win and you're hiding your real feelings. Don't. It's okay to be upset or angry." Stated Seb, gently.

More tears fell down the youngster's face as he continued to wipe them away.

"I wanted to make them proud." 

Kimi frowned.

"Who?" He questioned.

"My papa and Jules." Charles answered, quietly as he let out a sob.

Seb sighed and placed a hand on Charles' shoulder to rub over his shoulder blade.

"They are proud, Charles and they love you so much."

Charles shook his head and let out another sob.

"Everything is such a mess." He replied, shakily.

He began to sob loudly, bringing his knees to his chest as he wrapped his arms around them and let his head fall so that neither Seb or Kimi could see his tears. The pair glanced at each other again, Seb looking more anxious by the minute. He removed his hand from Charles' shoulder. Kimi instead lifted his hand and gently rubbed the back of the brunette's neck to try and comfort him but the younger man was lost in a sea of tears. Minutes appeared to go by as the pair tried to give Charles words of comfort and support but he was lost in the emotions he had been struggling to hold back. Seb and Kimi had all their attention on Charles that they weren't aware of anyone else in the corridor until a voice called out:

"What on earth?" 

Seb turned sharply and was met with the figure of Max who looked shocked and yet had no idea how to respond. 

"Do you know where Pierre is?" Asked Seb.

Max just stood there in silence staring at Charles that Seb had to shout his name before he made eye contact with the German.

"Pierre, where is Pierre?" Seb repeated again.

Max swallowed thickly before answering shakily:

"I can find him. I'll bring him here." And with that he ran down the corridor.

Kimi rolled his eyes as he and Seb continued to try and comfort the younger man.

Seb sighed softly.

"Everything will be alright Charles. Pierre is coming."

What Seb didn't expect was for Charles to raise his head to look into his eyes.

"Pierre is coming." Seb said, firmly.

Charles suddenly took in a sharp breath and shook his head quickly.

"No, he shouldn't have to see me like this." He stuttered. 

"Charles, it's alright." Kimi told him but Charles refused to listen. He started sobbing again and Seb briefly glanced at Kimi, concerned about Charles and his breathing.

A gasp made them look up and they turned to find Pierre standing looking at them in utter shock.

"Mon amour." He whispered.

He knelt down on the other side of Charles and slowly started to stroke his cheek until the youngster turned his head. When his eyes fell on his Frenchman, he threw his arms around Pierre's neck and started to sob again on his shoulder. Pierre wrapped his arms tightly around the young brunette then let a hand run through his boyfriend's soft hair.

"Shh, mon amour, shh." He gently whispered over and over again.

"I think he's been holding back. He looked so tired in the debrief." Seb stated.

"What?" Pierre questioned, abruptly as he began rubbing his hand up and down the young Monegasque's back.

Seb looked at the back of Charles' head.

"This is what he needed, to let everything out and not hold back."

Pierre closed his eyes for a minute before reopening them as he held Charles in his arms who eventually stopped sobbing and was quietly sniffling on Pierre's shoulder. After a little while, Pierre could feel Charles breathing softly against his neck and he started to grow worried, especially when Charles let his arms fall down into his lap. He grabbed Charles' shoulders to steady him as he pulled away slightly but stopped when Charles whimpered. 

"Are you okay? Charles please look at me." Pierre asked.

Charles raised a hand to rub over his red eyes and he sighed.

"I'm tired, Pierre. So tired."

Nothing prepared Pierre when Charles then dropped his hand again into his lap before slumping against his boyfriend, eyes closed and completely exhausted. The young Frenchman held his boyfriend tightly in his arms as he called out to him.

Seb reached out to grab Pierre's shoulder stopping him from causing a scene.

"He's tired, Pierre. He'll be fine once he gets some proper rest."

Pierre breathed out slowly so as not to wake Charles. He kissed his boyfriend's forehead as he held him tenderly in his arms. Seb looked at Kimi as they both gazed fondly as the young pair.

Kimi cleared his throat before saying:

"I think we should get Charles to bed."

Seb nodded in confirmation as the older drivers looked to Pierre who glanced behind him at the door of his room, wondering how he would be able to move him. Kimi stood up and hovered beside Pierre and Charles.

"I'll take him." He offered. 

Pierre looked hesitant but nodded when he saw Sebastian making his way up of the floor as well. Kimi then gently braced an arm around Charles' back before his other arm support the brunette's legs as he lifted him up slowly and carefully. Pierre quickly made his way to open the door as Charles started to stir and whimper in Kimi's arms. Once Pierre had the door open, he quickly switched on the light as Kimi and Seb followed behind him, letting the Finn go past who placed the young brunette on the bed. Charles whined when he was placed on the mattress. 

"Pierre, Pierre." He whimpered. 

"Je suis ici." The Frenchman replied as he sat down on the bed beside Charles and started to stroke his hair again.

The young Monegasque sighed gently and turned his head in the direction of Pierre.

"Pierre."

The Frenchman lifted his head as Seb and Kimi stood at the end of the bed.

"Stay with him. He needs to rest." Seb asserted.

Pierre nodded slowly then stopped stroking Charles' hair in order to remove his shoes before quickly removing his own as the youngster let out another whine. He then settled down and wrapped his arms around Charles so that the younger man was resting against his chest. He almost forgot that he was not completely alone until Seb's voice called out quietly:

"He's strong, it will all be okay. We'll leave you to it." 

Kimi and Seb both made to leave until Pierre replied back:

"Thank you. I'm glad he has you two to keep an eye on him."

The pair smiled as Pierre moved his head to rest his cheek against Charles' soft hair. They made their way towards the door and turned off the light then stood outside the room. Seb sighed deeply.

Kimi raised a knuckle to stroke over Seb's cheek.

"He'll be fine. More podiums to come and wins." He said.

Seb smiled and moved closer to give his boyfriend a soft kiss. Yes Charles would be alright.

**Author's Note:**

> I really wanted Charles to win the race! Very curious to see how the Seb vs Charles battle will go throughout the year! Tough one!


End file.
